Radiant Garden
by hita
Summary: Cloud e Sephiroth se encontam e fazem coisas. yaoi/Lemmon


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy e Kingdom Hearts e todos os seus personagens e cenários pertencem à Square Enix (por enquanto hohoho).

Eu escrevi essa fic junto com uma amiga pelo Msn. PARA NÓS JIN-CHAN! \o/

**Aviso: essa fic é yaoi lemmon. **

**Se não gosta, clique no X vermelho na parte superior direta da tela.**

**Se gosta, enjoy ;D**

A trilha recomendada pelas autoras é Passion, da Utada Hikaru, versão encerramento. Procurem no youtube, é a musica de Kingdom Hearts 2.

* * *

Cloud corria atrás de Sephiroth. Há anos o perseguia incansavelmente. Seu lado sombrio que precisava derrotr para tirar as trevas de seu coração. Corria seguindo seu instinto, até um isolado lugar. Todo o terreno era de pedra, pedra dura de uma cor estranha, mas isso não era importante. O que era importante era sua presença. Sephiroth estava lá, olhando para o curioso castelo caindo aos pedaços. Aproximando-se com passos firmes, Cloud toma a iniciativa e fala, anunciando sua presença.

- Eu precisava esclarecer certos assuntos com você.

- Como? Tem me procurado por todo esse tempo só para isso?

- Acha mesmo que pode chamar minhas dúvidas de 'só isso'? - Cloud fica encabulado por ter dito algo que não devia.

- Sim. Eu acho.

- Pois bem! Pouco me importa o que você pensa, já vi que é perda de tempo procurar por você! Depois de tanta guerra, tanta luta, descobri que tudo isso era sem sentindo! Enquanto eu... quando e-eu pensei que poderia não vê-lo novamente...

- Somos um só. Sempre me verá novamente, enquanto correr atrás de mim.

Cloud disse tudo evitando os profundos olhos azul-água de Sephiroth, não tinha coragem de encará-los.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Ao ouvir a voz vacilante do loiro, Sephiroth se aproxima.

- O que pensa que eu quis dizer com isso? Por acaso não sabe que minha existência depende de você ficar me procurando até os confins do mundo? Se você parar de me procurar, não terá mais por que eu fugir. Eu simplesmente me esvairei. Você não faz idéia do quanto eu quero parar de fugir. MAS NÃO POSSO!

- E se eu não quiser mais te procurar? E se eu... Se eu não _puder_ mais te procurar? E-eu me cansei, eu quero mais do que isso!!!

- Mais?

- Muito mais.

Dizendo isso Cloud levante seus olhos e encara a alma de Sephiroth diretamente, que recua um passo.

- Cansei de procurá-lo sem tê-lo em mãos.

- Já lutamos diversas vezes. Já nos tocamos.

- Cansei de não poder _possuí-lo._ Quero mais do que lutas, quero ter você pra mim!!!

Sephiroth fica sem reação diante da declaração.

- Eu sei que você sabe de tudo o que se passa dentro de mim, porque me obriga a dizer essas coisas? SEPHIROTH! Por que me obriga!?

- Aparentemente, eu me conheço tão pouco quanto a você. Fujo porque me rejeitas. Sou as trevas em seu coração, não é isso?

- Se há algo em meu coração, além das trevas, é luz. Ou algo mais forte. As trevas sempre se esvaem quando eu te vejo, sempre... Porque o que eu sinto não pode ser maligno ou pecado.

- Sente?

- Mesmo que você diga a verdade quando diz que não me compreende, não me importo mais; não consigo mais ficar sem lhe dizer... - Cloud aproxima os lábios do ouvido esquerdo de Seph - Eu quero você pra mim. Seja meu!

Cloud então migra seus lábios para que encontre os de Sephiroth e o beija. A primeira reação de Sephiroth foi de recuar. Mas o que sente é como se brilhassem milhares de gotas de orvalho em um campo. Sob a luz do luar, com uma brisa morna vinda o mar, as folhas das árvores fazendo ruídos suaves lá embaixo. Algo indescritível.

Sem perceber, Sephiroth envolve a cintura de Cloud com seus braços. O menor passa as mãos pelos longos cabelos de Sephiroth e o empurra, aconchegando seu corpo no chão, na pedra úmida, ao lado as espadas já esquecidas. Como se nunca tivessem lutado ou se repelido.

Sephiroth se sente desconfortável com a posição; não parecia certa. Então ele começa a retirar a roupa de Cloud.

- Você sabia que eu amo essa sua asa? - passa as mãos na asa enquanto é olhado fixamente por Sephiroth.

- E eu amo esses seus olhos - sussurra no ouvido esquerdo, como o loiro havia feito antes.

- Eu descobri agora, que amo tudo em você... – Beija-o enquanto continua o movimento de deitá-lo no chão. - Você é uma delícia...

- Vá mais rápido. Anda. Estou esperando minha vez – diz com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto e tirando a calça de Cloud.

- Apressadinho você _Seph__..._ - Beija-o na boca. Ambos deitados no chão começam a se acariciar com malícia. Lambidas rápidas. Beijos demorados. Ambos já nus se abraçando no terreno desconfortável, mas não pra eles. - Q-quem vai ser o primeiro?

- Eu.

Em posse das rédeas da situação, Sephiroth deita por cima de Cloud e abre suas pernas usando o joelho

Com a mão direita Sephiroth masturbava o membro de Cloud enquanto sua mão esquerda continuava com as carícias. Cloud tentava arduamente fazer com que os beijos não parassem, usando seus dedos para acariciar os cabelos prateados que caiam sobre si.

Cloud sente prazer como nunca antes e diz, brincando:

- Desse jeito eu fico sem forças Seph...

- Nunca vi você ficando sem forças pra me perseguir. Por que perderá as forças estando comigo? - sorriso sedutor.

- É que você me leva ao limite, e de certa forma, me revigora - Empurra Sephiroth e o prensa no chão, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço.

-Vai me deixar acabar o que comecei, ou quer começar tudo de novo?

- Só quero continuar assim...com você.

- Então vou terminar o que comecei. - Empurra o loiro de volta no chão e força a entrada de seu membro hirte na intimidade do loiro.

- Uuhhmmm! Ah!

- Calma, dói só no começo. - Ignorando os protestos do menor, Sephiroth começa a fazer movimentos de entrada e saída.

No começo Cloud só sentia desconforto. Dor. Dor. Dor. Mas os beijos... Ah! Os beijos e as entradas e saídas. As mãos, e a voz, o cheiro, o calor... com isso Cloud relaxou, e o caminho percorrido por Sephiroth fica mais brando. Assim o prazer carnal começa.

- Sephiroth!!! - As unhas do loiro feriam as costas do maior. Que nem ligava, seus movimentos de entrada e saída. Observar cada contração muscular do corpo de Cloud simplesmente tiravam toda sua atenção. E ele estava sendo muito atencioso mantendo o ritmo mais lento no começo, para não machucar seu pequeno amado. Porém, ele estava tendo que se controlar demais. Demais.

- Seph - sussurro rouco - N-não me poupe. Nunca.

Aos ouvidos de Sephiroth isso soou como um _'por que não está indo mais rápido?'_. Atendendo ao pedido, Sephiroth parou de refrear seu ardor e depois de alguns instantes se derramou dentro de Cloud. Ofegantes, os dois se abraçaram com carinho.

Ambos ali, estirados no chão, agarrados um no outro, mal podiam acreditar, sendo que minutos antes mal se falavam... Quase se odiavam. Porém palavras eram desnecessárias. O que os dois precisavam era um do outro. Cloud, recuperado parcialmente, não conseguia se segurar; queria mais; queria possuir Sephiroth por inteiro.

- Finalmente será minha vez? Ou o _Poderoso Sephiroth precisa descansar um pouco depois da batalha?_

- Você sabe que sempre fui mais resistente que você.

- Tudo o que eu sei - se deita sobre as costas largas de Sephiroth- é que você prometeu que seria minha vez, e eu esperei a-n-s-i-o-s-a-m-e-n-t-e.

Sephiroth fica todo arrepiado com o tom de voz usado por Cloud. Nunca soube que tinha um ponto fraco quase vital na orelha. Cloud ao perceber o arrepio que trespassou todo o corpo de Sephiroth à suas palavras fica excitado de novo. Podia estar meio fraco e cansado, mas não para isso. Para realizar seus mais profundos devaneios. Com mãos firmes, repete o procedimento anterior: Com a mão esquerda começa a masturbar o maior, enquanto sua mão direita tenta acariciar toda a extensão alcançável. Quase indefeso, deitado de bruços no chão, Sephiroth começa a ficar impaciente. Cloud podia ser mais invasivo.

- Está enrolando de propósito?

Foi uma frase friamente calculada, para instigar o lado competitivo de Cloud. Deu certo. Quase que imediatamente Cloud penetra seu amado e inicia os movimentos. Sem se importar com a conhecida (e ainda presente), dor inicial. Sephiroth tinha certeza da eficiência da frase, só não pensava que seria tão brusco. Não conhecia aquele lado de Cloud, violento e controlador, quase tirano. Acompanhando os movimentos de seu algoz, Sephiroth começa a arquejar. Já estavam cansados, pelo oceano de prazer que o primeiro beijo proporcionou, mas aquilo tudo estava além de suas mais promissoras expectativas.

Cloud jorra dentro de Sephiroth e eles ficam frente a frente de novo. Seus olhares exaustos, amorosos, quentes, se encontram. Sorriem. Ambos sussurram ao mesmo tempo uma cálida frase. A simultaneidade da frase os faz sorrir e eles dormem. Juntos, embaixo de um lindo céu azul celeste, cheio de nuvens, de Jardim Reluzente.

- Eu não sabia que te amava tanto.

* * *

As autoras agradecem sua atenção e saibam! Uma delas (eu xD) é veterana em fanfics (mesmo que quase nunca poste na Internet), e a outra (jin-chan) teve sua primeira experiência com essa aqui.

Então caso algumas partes fiquem confusas, ou o modo de escrever subitamente mude... é culpa da jin-chan u.ú

Agradeço também ao A***, por que ele corrigiu minha péssima ortografia e me contou que isso tudo é impossível fisicamente... Mas e daí? O Sephiroth voa com uma asa só, então tudo é possível! =D

Ah sim, esse botão é chamativo porque DEVE ser clicado. **REVIEWS!**

=D


End file.
